


Hinata Shouyou Gets Lost A Lot

by ch4rgeb01t



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Hinata Gets Lost, Johzenji, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Motherly Suga, Shiratorizawa, Sugamama, Volleyball, dadchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4rgeb01t/pseuds/ch4rgeb01t
Summary: Hinata gets lost a bunch of times and yknow it kinda sucks until it doesn’t.I wrote this about a tiktok @bxred_college_girl made!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 384





	Hinata Shouyou Gets Lost A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so here you guys go!! I hope you like it

The first time it happens it’s scary. Hinata was coming back from the bathroom when he realized he had no clue where he was. Like, he could not recognize at all where he was. Oh god, he thought. He tried to see if he saw anything he knew at all. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around to come face to chest with… Seijohs ace!!!! "Hey carrot-top, are you ok?" Iwaizumi asked, concern written across his features. Hinata squeaks in response, trying to form words. Another voice drawled out from behind the tall ace, "Chibi-chan you’re pretty far from home.” 

“A-ah grand k-king!!" Hinata exclaimed. Oikawa smirked, "Yes that’s me. Now, what’s wrong?" Hinata tried to think of how to word his… predicament when Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, "You’re lost.” 

Hinata sighed, "I’m lost." Iwaizumi chuckled, "Come on then, we’ll take you to your team." Oikawa groaned, "We came here for onigiri not to help a lost Chibi-chan!!” 

“Go get your onigiri, then catch up with us," Iwaizumi grumbled as he put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and guided him the way the two Seijoh members were coming from. They didn’t walk very fast, just enjoying the walk Hinata guessed.

Hinata saw someone walking their way who looked very…. Scary. He walked slightly closer to Iwaizumi by about an inch to get further away from that guy. The guy stopped in front of the two, looking so much more intimidating with his eyebrow piercing and a sleeve tattoo. He leaned down to Hinata’s height, “Aw a little middle schooler, are you excited to see your big brother play?" He asked with a condescending grin on his lips. Iwaizumi took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something but before he could talk an Aoba Johsai warm up jacket was thrown over Hinata's shoulders. The jacket was way too large on Hinata but the guy straightened up. 

Oikawa's voice came from behind Hinata and Iwaizumi, "Oi Hinata you left your jacket at the onigiri place. You should stop forgetting it so much." Hinata looked up at Oikawa in bewilderment before realizing he was supposed to play along. He slipped his arms into the jacket and shakily responded with, "Y-yeah! I-I’ll remember it next time!" The guy scowled before walking off. Oikawa grabbed Hinata's arm and started pulling him along, faster than he and Iwaizumi had walked, "Y'know chibi-chan, i won’t always be there to save you. You need to start sticking up for yourself.” 

Hinata gulped and muttered a tiny yeah. They turned into different halls a couple times before finally Hinata could see Tsukishimas head poking above most others, headphones in place. Oikawa steered the small group to the front of the cluster of Karasuno players. There stood two equally worried men. Suga caught the sight of Hinata's orange hair and let out a breath. He grabbed daichi’s wrist, tugging him to meet the group of three halfway. 

Oikawa looked to Daichi as Suga held Hinata at arms length and shook him as he berated him, "I found this little guy staring blankly into space, lost.” 

Daichi rubbed his neck, "Yeah he gets scared easily." Suga seemed to finally notice the Seijoh jacket Hinata was wearing as he said, "Hey why is he wearing your colors?” 

"Well," Iwaizumi started, "We got stopped by this jerk who thought it would be funny to mess with Hinata so Oikawa made it seem like this was Hinata's jacket and he was on the same team as us," Oikawa smiled as Hinata was quickly taking off the jacket. Hinata handed the jacket over as Daichi said they were heading to the stands. Hinata waved a goodbye to the two before turning to his own team.

~~~~~~~

The second time happened because he stopped to look at a stray cat. When he came back to attention after texting a picture of said cat to Kenma he quickly realized he was in the same situation as before. He went to the nearest wall and thought about calling Kageyama for help. He decided to and just as he was about to press the button a deep voice said, "Hinata!" The voice belonged to the one and only Aone. Hinata practically leapt off the wall, "Hey Aone!! I’m a bit lost." Aone nodded and started to walk in the direction he was originally going. Hinata followed knowing Aone was taking him to his team. 

~~~~~~

The third time was annoying. He was going to the bathroom again. He stepped out, no clue where he was, the whole shebang. This time it was all of wakunon south. Takeru gave Hinata a warm up jacket that they seemed to have an extra of, in his size no less. 

After being returned to Suga and Daichi and trying to give back the jacket, Takeru said "No it’s fine keep it. We don’t need an extra anyway.” 

When Hinata returned home that night he saw the letters S. H. Sewn into the tag. 

~~~~~~~~

This kept happening over and over, time after time. Every time he acquired a new jacket, Date Tech, Aoba Johsai, Jozenji, even Shiratorizawa! that story was one of the funniest, seeing as it was the last time it happened in Miyagi before Hinata left first year. 

He had trailed a few steps behind the team, distracted by his phone. He looked up just as another team, Dateko, cut through. He couldn’t see past the massive bodies of Date Tech, so he waited it out knowing what would happen. Aone stopped for a second to wave then kept going on with his team. 

Sure enough, after Dateko passed, he couldn’t see a member of his team. He decided to just wait it out as someone would notice him soon. 

It had been 5ish minutes before he heard a loud voice saying, "Come on Wakatoshi-kun! pick up the pace, mama crow sent out a message in the groupchat to find baby crow!" Hinata instantly started to move to the voices, knowing they were talking about him. 

He tried to peer above some people’s heads by standing on a nearby chair. Eventually he could see Ushijima, Shiritorizawa’s ace. He clambered down from the chair and went off to where he saw Ushijima’s face. 

He came to a stop next to Ushijima, looking up at the taller player, "Hello mr. Ace!" Hinata said excitedly. Ushijima looked down at the small middle blocker and said, "Hello young crow. I have seem to have lost Tendo.” 

Hinata eyed Ushijima nervously, "How could you have lost him? He’s like really tall.” 

"Yes but even he can get into the weirdest places. Here call him." Ushijima handed Hinata his phone. Surprised, Hinata took the phone from Ushijima’s hand. He opened it and selected the number saved under ‘Satori’. The phone rang once, twice before a voice answered, "Hello Wakatoshi-kun!!! Where have you been?” 

"Uhm hi Tendo!" Hinata stuttered out, "We’re next to an onigiri stand!" Tendo let out a sharp laugh, "Okie!! i’ll be there in a few shortie!” 

True to his word tendo showed up 3 minutes later and took the other two players back to shiritorizawa’s meeting area. He dug through his bag and pulled out a training jacket from their school. The jacket actually had ‘Hinata shoyo’ sewn into the back of it. 

Tendo handed it over and Hinata eagerly pulled it on (apparently the "Team Mom” group chat had decided to just let Hinata walk around without his training jacket so when another team gave him theirs he wouldn’t have to carry around his own). "Thank you so much!!" He beamed up at tendo. Tendo just smiled his kinda creepy smile and walked off saying, "Follow me chibi, I actually have to return you.” 

(When he got to his team Kageyama looked at his jacket and yelled at Hinata because "You can't go wearing another team's jacket with your name on it, people will think you transferred!”)

(When he got home, Hinata added the folded Shiratorizawa jacket to the pile of other jackets on the shelf in his room)


End file.
